legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Graham
Kevin Graham is a member of the Septian Church who first appears in The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky SC. He is the central protagonist of The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky the 3rd, with support from the majority of the cast from the previous Trails in the Sky installments. Profile Appearance Kevin is a young priest with unruly green hair. He wears the standard robes of a priest of his position and always carries a smile on his face and has a notable fang when he does. A positive, light-hearted figure, he often provides condolence to those in need. His main weapon is a crossbow and he is overall a very well-rounded character stats wise. Story Introduction Trail in the Sky SC: On a determined path to find the missing Joshua, Estelle Bright has taken to the air alone and suddenly finds herself distraught. This is when she is comforted by the heretofore unknown traveling priest with the striking green hair. He is the main protagonist of Trail in the Sky The 3rd In truth, he is the Fifth Dominion of the Grailsritter. Background Kevin grew up alongside his mother whom he adored more so his father, who he rarely saw. Kids would make fun of him for his accent, which he developed from his mom, and that would lead to Kevin beating them up. Kevin loved his mother more than anything in the world. However, she became his fear and demise. Kevin's dad developed a different family and left both Kevin and his mother behind. The departure of her husband made Kevin's mother's mental health spiral downwards, for she was not very stable before. One day, Kevin woke up to his mother crying over him, apologizing to him, and strangling him. She told him she had failed as a mother but if they went out together, they could finally be at peace. Kevin feared what his mother was doing him and herself and wrestled free from her hold. He ran barefoot through the snow, running far away from his home. Hours later, Kevin returned, expecting his mother to welcome him with open arms, thinking she would go back to her normal self after time. Though when he opened the door, his mother was lying in a pool of blood, knife in hand. His mother's suicide broke him to the point where he had completely given up on the world. Kevin didn't care what happened to him anymore. He was alone. That was until Rufina and Ries Argent found the little boy in the alleyway. Joining the Gralsritter After being found by the Argent sisters, Kevin grew up with them in Aster Orphanage, run by the Septian Church. Years passed peacefully with the trio until Rufina became a Knight of the church and left Kevin and Ries at the orphanage to pursue her training. When Kevin got a bit older, he followed in Rufina's footsteps and became a Knight as well. Rufina was Kevin's combat teacher and Ein was his superior. One day, Kevin and Rufina were going to meet up together after not seeing one another due to missions. Rufina called him saying her train would be coming later than planned so he could do whatever he wanted until she arrived. After hanging up, Kevin got a message from a fellow member. Aster Orphanage was taken over by Jaegers. Ries, who was still at the orphanage, was taken hostage. Kevin didn't wait for Rufina to arrive, he was afraid that when she did, it would be too late. Kevin broke into his old home and easily wiped out the surrounding Jaegers. However, Ries was nowhere to be found. He scavenged the area until he found her ribbon lying in front of a wall. He realized there was a passageway and opened it, scaling down the stairs to find Ries. Kevin reached the end and found a Jaeger holding an unconscious Ries and an ancient artifact. The Jaeger proceeded to drop the girl and grab the artifact on the pedestal, The Spear of Loa. The Jaeger turned into a monster that Kevin desperately protected Ries from. It was too strong. Kevin couldn't match its strength. It then aimed for Ries while he was holding a wound. The fear of losing Ries triggered Kevin's stigma to awaken and The Spear of Loa manifested at his hands. He reduced the monster to an unrecognizable pile of flesh when Rufina finally caught up. Kevin's sanity was taken over by his stigma, causing him to lose control of his power, he was aiming at Ries. Rufina did the only thing she could do, she threw herself in front of her sister. The Spear of Loa pierced her countless times. Kevin finally came to his senses when Rufina was holding him in her arms, smiling. Rufina protected both Kevin and Ries by giving her life. Kevin had always blamed himself for his mother's and Rufina's death. Unlocking his stigma, Kevin was promoted to the 5th Dominion of the Gralsritter and his face becoming known as, "The Heretic Hunter." Trivia *His name, Kevin, derived from the Old Irish Caoimhín, meaning "kind, gentle, handsome" combined with "birth". *Kevin uses the south-eastern Japanese dialect of the Kansai region in the Japanese-language versions of the Trails games. Category:Male Characters Category:Archer Category:Article stubs Category:Zero to Ao Kiseki Characters Category:Party Members Category:Trails in the Sky Characters Category:Gralsritter Category:Recurring Characters Category:Church Knights